


Still Not Ginger

by lastcrazyhorn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: Drabble of the utmost in reaction to the news of the 13th Doctor.





	Still Not Ginger

"Blimey," She whispered, looking down at her hands.  

Turning to a nearby mirror, the Doctor looked and scowled.  

"A bloody blonde!  Is it too much to ask for just a touch of ginger!?"

She looked away from the infuriating mirror and lurched backward across the floor.  

"Hold on, what's this?"  She felt her chest.  "Those weren't there before!  I would 'ave noticed that!"

She pulled her trousers away from her waist and glanced inside.  

"I've got new bits!  I've got new bits!"  She shouted before glancing inside again.  "And they aren't ginger  _either!"_

 


End file.
